New Lyoko Group 2 Painful Goodbyes
by Hotgirl1012
Summary: Join Rose an O/C (Read the first one first.) And her lover Ulrich in their fight against X.A.N.A. Love, and drama. X.A.N.A remains ever ruthless in her attacks (or his up to you) Follow the group in their fight, while Ulrich and Rose deal with the pain of relationships (marriage) and also death.


New Lyoko Group #3 Painful Goodbyes

Continuing where we left off, this will obviously involve some painful goodbyes for some people. Enjoy! 

- Rose POV-

I continue with my backhand springs to dodge his sword when the super smoke hits me in the abdomen again. I moan frustrated at that stupid smoke, I then get an idea. He wants me so bad; I'll stop him from having me. I look over at the edge of the platform. Chris must have thought what I was going to do because he suddenly blocks my way, with mantas. I stand up irritated throwing my fan at a manta destroying it quickly. I jump up catching my fan. Chris throws more smoke at me as I duck. I move forward starting in a front handspring. I keep repeating this till I get to the edge. Smirking at Chris because he knows he can't hit me without making me go over the edge. I grin back flipping off the edge of the sector. Then the least expected thing happens.

Chris screams, "NO!" I smirk but before I land in the void I activate my wings. I hide under the platform throwing an energy field at the digital void. So it looks like I fell. I grin under the platform. I close my eyes concentrating under me making more of the sector. I deactivate my wings landing. I go into a meditation position concentrating under Chris (no she's not directly under him.) The sector under him disappears. He goes falling into the digital void. I grin as the mantas disappear. I fly up landing on the sector moving the part I had up to fit where Chris was. I go running after the group. I find them where the files are.

I tell Aelita "Aelita, block the manta's I'll try and find the files." I hand her a sword and she nods. I go searching for the file about dad, I find it just to find it encrypted.

I say aloud "I found it, but it's encrypted. Give me another minute I should be able to translate it." They nod as I go to work. I translate it a minute later sending it to Jeremy.

Jeremy responds, "Got it! Now I'll send the overbike and overboard. Rose ride with Ulrich, Aelita with Odd."

Ulrich says "K, send them Jeremy. Which sector though?"

Jeremy chimes in "Mountain. It's going to be tricky though, I can't see the mountain. So I'm not going to be able to help you."

I shrug but get on the overbike with Ulrich, burying my face into his back. When we get there we get intercepted by Sissi and Chris. I glare at Chris grabbing my fans throwing them upward. I hit Chris in the neck and leg making him fall. I grin jumping up catching my fans,

Sissi hisses," Leave my love alone!"

I raise an eyebrow "Your love?"

She nods grabbing a knife and trying to pinpoint it directly to hit me. I do a back handspring and dodge. My feet touch the ground as I move them just in time before Sissi hits me. I stand up doing a quadruple twirl in the air throwing my fans at her, hitting her directly. I get ready to throw an energy field when I look under me to find, the sector is disappearing, but it's only under me. I feel Ulrich grab my hand as I almost fall down into the digital void. I look up at him smiling as sweet as I can in this situation.

I say lovingly "Ulrich, if you love me let me drop, this'll just take us both."

He shakes his head "I can't let you slip from me again!" I sigh but try to let go only to fail. I get an idea. I put my fan on his hand making him drop me.

He screams "NO!" I sigh but close my eyes, right before I fall into the void,

I say, "Ulrich, I love you, and goodbye." the next thing I know, I'm in a place, dark and cold. I'm not the only person here though. I look over to find Ulrich by me. I back up as his eyes open, to reveal Xana's mark.

I scream loud enough for him to cringe at the sound. Why Xana wants him I don't know. But I am intent on finding out. I look up to meet what was Ulrich's eyes curiosity in my features.

He says darkly "Welcome, to my own sector Rose. You obviously already know who I am." I groan under my breath nodding unwillingly meeting his eyes.

I respond "The welcome is mutual Xana, Kind of hard not to know you when you possessed my husband. That and I've been fighting you for the last 6 years." He shrugs grinning, but it's not the loving grin I'm used to. It's more evil.

He chimes in for me " Ulrich was the next strongest, if I took you from him he would have jumped sooner or later. Aelita got there a minute after he jumped and she wasn't quick enough to catch him." I close my eyes, so I don't meet his.

I snarl, "You wanted us both... Why? I'm not the strongest or at least I'm not supposed to be. Wait, you upgraded me...didn't you?" I look at my outfit, to find it like Yumi's and Aelita's. Both colors and outfits are like one now, on me that is. I have my swords on my back now though. I examine my wrists as my fans pop out.

He chuckles checking me out "Yes, I did, and that was the best choice I've made, because I have a little proposition for you."

I raise an eyebrow "What kind of proposition?"

He smirks "I will send you back into Lyoko to try to defeat Ulrich, monsters will be included yes, and if you win you both go free. If you lose I keep you both."

I lower my head mumbling "Fine. Which sector?"

I look up to see him grinning waving his hand to show an image of the forest sector. I sigh but close my eyes as he teleports to me to the forest sector.

I land on the sector, on my feet. I raise my fans to the mega-tanks blasts making an energy field destroying the mega-tank. I run forward super sprinting to the middle of the sector, to find myself surrounded by Tarantula's and Kankrelats. I grumble to myself but then throw my fans at the Kankrelats destroying them. I catch my fans twirling with my fans open deflecting lasers. When the Tarantula's stop firing, I throw the fans at both marks on each and hit them dematerializing them. I jump up catching my fans only to meet Ulrich's smoke. I whimper as he walks over. I stand up my eyes showing pure fury.

I say, "I thought I was supposed to chase you. Not the other way around _Xana"_ The words come out harsher than I meant them, but it's better that way. I raise my wrist a fan showing.

He smirks "I can always go after you if I want to. Besides I also want your daughter."

I gasp, "How do you know about me being pregnant? I didn't even know it was a girl." I put my hand over my stomach (in this she won't show at all) protectively.

Xana smiles "I can sense another life force in you, I sensed it when we were in my sector, but it's more complicated to sense it there than here." I back kick him in the chest forcing him into a tree knocking him out so he can't talk anymore and I go supersprinting to a tower. I lean against the platform outside breathing hard. My mind hurts because he's been trying to get into me. I have a bad feeling he has different plans than the last time he possessed me. I go up the platform and run into the mountain sector. I go sprinting to a part of the mountains to get cornered by Hornets. I whine to myself doing a back handspring holding it while twirling so I dodge the hornet's lasers and toxins. I jump up throwing the fans at two out of the six hornets. I groan back flipping with two energy fields throwing them quickly at the next two destroying 4 now. I catch my fans deflecting lasers. The lasers get absorbed in my fans. I then front flip jumping up twirling throwing a fan destroying the last two hornets. I catch my fan landing on the ground in a crouch. I go running forward only to get stopped by the Schypozoa. I make an energy field throwing it at the mark only for it to bounce off. I quickly put my hand over the heart bracelet on my wrist and fly up. My royal blue wings hold me up as the Schypozoa tries endlessly to reach up with its tentacles to grab me. I just fly up a bit higher. I make an energy field closing my eyes throwing it at the Schypozoa I activate my telekinesis and move it so it hits under the brain. I smirk as it devirtualizes. I go flying off to the tower, just to be met…with creepers. A laser manages to get lucky and hits my wings clipping them. I land on the very edge of the sector only my hands holding me up.

I say, "Jeremy…Help…" I use my feet and quickly propel my body forward so I can pull myself up. I grab my fans and throw them at the creepers destroying one out of eight. I moan in annoyance to myself catching my fans. I get an idea. I jump up throwing my sword at the creeper's mark

Saying, "IMPACT!" I catch my sword the next moment with telekinesis. I use my fans then to twirl making the lasers go against their shooters. (The fans deflected the lasers) the lasers only destroy three, meaning I have three left. I get an idea, again. Hoping this will work I put my fans in front of my body closing my eyes. They go flying at the remaining three dematerializing all three. I grin jumping up putting my fans back into my sleeves. I go running again, to find Ulrich again. He's guarding the tower once again stopping me.

He says "Two more sectors and if u actually manage to get to sector five. Then if you get to sector five, I let you guys go."

I grumble, "Gladly Xana, these challenges are way too easy. I'll make a deal with you Xana. I lose you keep me, but Ulrich goes free. I win, we both go free."

He smirks, "Deal. Don't forget you're the only person able to deactivate the tower; I've kept my attacks quiet. I'm not activating towers till this…proposition is over with."

I grimace "and after I go into a tower my life points are re-healed

He nods agreeing. I back up as he goes in the air aiming for me. I front flip using my feet and pushing him up my fans devirtualizing him. I catch my fans and run into the tower slowing down as the platform lifts me up. I feel stronger. I smile. I land on the platform and go into the ice sector. I do front handsprings only to almost be hit with a hornet and tarantula's laser. I seethe at the monsters grabbing my fans jumping up so the lasers go in between my legs and hit the tower and throw a fan at the tarantula that shot at me. It goes up in pixels. I catch my fan and run at the hornet jumping up throwing the fan directly at it, but it makes my body go backward. I activate my wings before I hit the terrain below me and I go flying doing twists and spins here and there. I land in front of the tower feeling as though that was a bit too easy. I get hit in the back with a foot and groan moving forward into the tower. I wonder who that was but I go up the platform quickly, getting followed by Ulrich. I do a back pace and grab both my swords.

I raise an eyebrow "Stalker much Xana?" He chuckles shrugging but nodding almost.

He grins, "I only stalk beautiful girls. So you fit under that category."

I grit my teeth "Is that a compliment, because it sounded corny to me."

I push forward with my swords making him fall off the platform. I smile innocently waving over the edge and go running out into the desert sector. The last sector until sector 5, I guess in a way I never expected this to be THIS easy. But I have a feeling Xana has something up his sleeves. I then notice something I didn't notice at all before. Ulrich's had the Schypozoa after me since I started. I fly upward again and go flying past the stupid jellyfish. About ten Krabs then almost shoot me, but I land quickly on the shell of a Krab and put my sword in the mark. I jump off, as the monster becomes a couple of pixels. I go flying afterward and land in front of the tower closing my eyes singing a high note getting rid of the sector under the monsters. I go running into the tower going up the platform. I put in code Scipio and run out. I wait for my ride smirking as I get into sector five, as Xana comes.

He snarls, "You actually win, but I never live up to my end of the bargain." He pushes his hands towards me as I struggle getting immobilized.

I seethe venomously "Let me go! I have nothing that you want!" I then get an idea.

I say, "This is a virtual bubble. I will free my husband!" I close my eyes singing a high note as the bubble disperses I see Yumi and the others as I back up away from Ulrich.

I look at them saying, "guys! Don't go near Ulrich, Xana took control of him AFTER he jumped!"

They nod as I grab my fans throwing them at Ulrich. They get shot away by his katana's. I jump up catching my fans. I look at Xana completely confused.

I ask, "Why do you even want Ulrich? You wouldn't get me."

He smirks "I want Ulrich, because he knows your weak spots. You're easy compared to him."

I scoff "I'm FAR from easy Xana! You can't get into my mind, even with Ulrich…which might I add you won't have long, you will lose Xana."

I front flip jumping up my sword in my hand. I land right in front of Ulrich putting the sword against his throat.

Jeremy then devirtualizes us. I go running out crying as I sit in my bedroom.

I sing, "It must have been cold there in my shadow,

To never have sunlight on your face,

You were content to let me shine, that's your way

You always walked a step behind.

So I was the one with all the glory,

While you were the one with all the strength.

A beautiful face without a name for so long,

A beautiful smile to hide the pain,

Did you ever know that you're my hero?

And everything I would like to be?

I can fly higher than an eagle,

For you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,

But I've got it all here in my heart.

I want you to know I know the truth,

Of course I know it.

I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?

You everything I wish I could be

I can fly higher than an eagle,

For you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?

You're everything, everything I wish I could be.

Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,

For you are the wind beneath my wings.

Cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.

You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,

So high I almost touch the sky.

Thank you, thank you,

Thank God for you, are the wind beneath my wings" I sob harder falling asleep on the bed. When I wake up I feel a new person in the room. I look up to find Ulrich watching me, my eyes widen as I stand up quickly.

I snarl, "What are you doing here?" He looks at me and sighs.

I ask again, "What are you doing here Xana?!" I change my outfit to my Lyoko outfit as he smirks grabbing me by the waist. I struggle closing my eyes using my telekinesis to push him away.

I growl, "Don't touch me! You're not my husband Xana! Just because you possessed him doesn't mean anything!"

He responds "Wow foolish much Rose… I don't want you, as I want the child you're carrying. But in a way yes I want you. Ulrich is fighting me."

I say sarcastically "What do you expect him to do? Back down and beg? That sure as heck isn't Ulrich; he'll reunite with me. Even if it takes me sacrificing myself to do it." I back up a fan in my hand throwing it at him. He moans in pain as the fan hits his shoulder. I catch my fan.

Xana groans, "Is this really what you want to do? You're just hurting your husband…_Rose_" All of a sudden Xana's mark falls out of Ulrich's eyes as his hazel come back for a moment.

He says quickly "Rose, kiss me…if that fails I'll die trying to get Xana out of me…"

I run forward and kiss him with everything that I have and am. I feel him fall to the ground as I pull away. I close my eyes trying to concentrate on Ulrich's mind but failing as I notice he put barriers up. I stand up opening my eyes to find Ulrich's hazel.

I ask cautiously "Ulrich? Is that you?" He nods as I run into his arms. He twirls with me in his arms as he lets me down I giggle burying my head in his chest. He smiles interlocking one of our hands. We walk out to Aelita's house. I knock on the door she answers it squealing. She motions Odd over as him and Ulrich give each other a fist pump. (I think that's what it's called) I smile as I drag Aelita away from the boys.

I ask her "Did he propose?" She shakes her head. I sigh glaring in the direction of Odd.

He gives me a look that says, "_I'm planning on it, watch."_ I nod; I sit on the couch by Ulrich as we all talk.

When Odd asks Aelita "Aelita can you close your eyes?" She nods as he gets on one knee I put my hand over my mouth gasping almost. He opens the box. I gape but smile. I interlock my hand with Ulrich's as we watch.

Odd says. "Aelita, please open your eyes." She opens her green eyes gasping in shock. Odd grabs her hand with his free hand.

He looks into her eyes saying "Aelita, I've loved you since I saw you in Lyoko; I'm more than glad you chose me. So before I be my stubborn self. I want to know if you'll give me the honor of being my wife." I gasp looking at her and nod.

She smiles "Odd, I'll gladly marry you." He puts the ring on her finger standing up grabbing her by the waist and kissing her. I smile leaning my head against Ulrich's chest watching Odd and Aelita cuddle and smile. I give Aelita a thumb up as she laughs. When I get call from Jeremy. I groan answering the phone, nodding occasionally. I hang up after saying bye.

I say, "Well, he's struck again. Now we get to save the world…again" They nod as we run to the factory (Aelita lives in the hermitage.) I go down with Ulrich and the others.

Jeremy says "He's got a unique attack this time; he took over your family Yumi…So I'd hurry because they're causing a lot of damage to get here." I nod hugging Yumi gently as Ulrich, Yumi and I get into the three scanners.

Jeremy nearly screeches "TRANSFER ROSE, TRANSFER ULRICH, TRANSFER YUMI! SCANNER ROSE, SCANNER ULRICH, SCANNER YUMI! VIRTUALIZATION!" My eyes close as my hair is pulled back. I land on Lyoko in the forest sector a moment later, my hand on the ground the other on my sword. I stand up looking at the others as they virtualize before my eyes.

I say, "Well they're here safe and sound Einstein, Which way?" He is silent for a moment.

He exclaims, "North, just go north."

I respond, "K thanks Einstein." I run forward almost like Ulrich's super sprints but more unique. I do front handsprings keeping in front. I stop making them stop behind me. I look forward to find Chris and Sissi walking towards us, well more like jogging.

I growl as they approach. Chris is smirking interlocking his fingers with Sissi's.

I acknowledge them being here but other than that I try to ignore them, failing utterly when Chris waves his dark fingers in my face.

I snarl, "What in the world do you want…now?" I back up into Ulrich interlocking my fingers with his

Chris smiles innocently "Can't I visit my sister?"

I roll my eyes agitated "Says the man, whose possessed with my arch nemesis"

He grins "Nice to know I agitated you sis. Besides Sissi and I have a…suggestion for you."

I raise an eyebrow irritated "Explain. Before I decide to blow your head off with my fan. They've all seen me irritated and it's not pretty."

Chris smiles "You join Xana, he stops the attacks and you get your baby brother back."

I roll my eyes in annoyance "No. That's a definite no. I wouldn't accept that any day." Chris rolls his eyes grabbing me with his free hand pushing his sword on my throat. Sissi grins as they go running off with me.

I scream "ULRICH!" He super sprints behind them grabbing my arm as I kick Chris in the back making him drop the sword. I propel my legs off Chris's back landing by Ulrich. I put my fans up in almost a defense posture but it's far from it. I jump up almost like I'm flying with my wings and throw my fans at his back hitting him dead on making him lose his grip on his girlfriend. I grin innocently catching the fans. I flip in the air landing on my feet

Jeremy says, "INCOMING! Four Mega-Tanks and eight Tarantulas'"

I say, "We got it Einstein, we'll handle them. Mind getting some vehicles?"

He has a grin in his voice "Sure, Overbike and a new vehicle."

I smile as a bike almost like Ulrich's appears, but its Royal blue, and white."

I chime in "Love the vehicle Einstein." I hop on as Ulrich gets on the Overbike well the original Overbike. We go riding and fast to the tower. Just to get intercepted by the monsters. I put my hands on my seat standing up. I jump up as the bike takes out four of the eight tarantulas. I grin broadly grabbing both fans jumping onto the ground both fans thrown at the two mega-tanks. They hit their target as they devirtualize. I catch my fans putting them back in my sleeves saving them for the rest of the tarantulas. I grab my swords and run forward jumping throwing a sword at a mega-tank hitting the mark straight on. It devirtualizes as my sword comes back to my hand. I decide to do something unique with my other sword. I jump onto the mega-tank hitting it with the sword on the mark.

I say "IMPACT!" I jump off with my swords. I put them back in the hilts. I grab my fans looking at Ulrich facing off against both my brother and his girlfriend. I look at him but then turn my attention back to my targets. I raise both fans and throw them quickly at the tarantulas only managing to get one. Man am I having a bad day, or what? I catch both fans and back handspring throwing both fans in the middle. They manage to take out the last three. I catch my fans running over to help Ulrich.

I say, "Sissi, come and get me, or are you scared?" I back flip taunting her with the one thing I have that she doesn't…flexibility. The thing she's never going to get. She comes after me like I hoped she would. I activate my wings. I bounce my feet off a tree flipping deactivating my wings landing on Sissi's head. I throw my fans backward at her back devirtualizing her. I catch my fans landing perfectly on my feet as Chris holds off Ulrich. I dart forward a sword in my hand. I motion for Chris to come after me because I took his girlfriend and beat her. I grin grabbing my other sword so I have both as I push them upward before Chris's giant sword comes clashing on my head. I push forward so Ulrich has the opening to devirtualize Chris. He devirtualizes Chris with a flick of his swords. I put my swords back in the hilt. I hop on Ulrich's ride after he gets on wrapping my arms around his waist burying my head in his back. When we get to the tower I let him go. I nod as he guards the tower. I go running into it slowing down. I feel my body lifted up by the data stream. I land on the top platform the next moment. I deactivate the tower mumbling

"Tower...Deactivated." I make sure Jeremy doesn't do a return to the past yet.

I say "Einstein! Don't do a return to the past. Xana activated more towers. I think in a hope to weaken me."

Einstein says "Okay, hurry up then, Yumi's family just passed out, but Delmas is now in the hunt."

I groan but nod, I look in the programs in the tower exploring my profile quickly. I find a virus that will make me Xana's in about a month. I try to remove it only to get a failed sign. I blow a piece of hair out of my face frustrated.

I say "Jeremy, Tell Ulrich to get in the tower. I have to show him something." The next thing I know Ulrich's right beside me. I show Ulrich the program and he snarls angrily almost like an animal. I put a hand on his shoulder calming him down a little bit. I keep trying to remove it, it keeps failing.

I exclaim frustrated "Einstein! Check my profile for a program that is almost like a virus in it, it'll say I'm programmed to become Xana's in about a month. Can you possibly try to remove it while I deactivate towers?"

He sighs "I can try, it looks complicated, but if I can't crack it then there is no hope." I interlock my hand with Ulrich's running out. I find William and Gem. I snarl frustrated. I raise my fans to my face hiding my mouth grinning. (Yes she has an idea) I throw a fan at William activating my telekinesis making it hit him in the back. I jump up catching my fan dodging one of Gem's knives with a twist. I land on my feet letting Ulrich's hand go. He stands there stiffly watching me battle. I do a back handspring so my feet end against the tower. I look at Ulrich as a private conversation comes over us. He nods as I run doing a handspring He then uses his feet to push my body up as I go almost upside down and I throw a fan smirking almost like slow motion. I land on my feet a moment later as the fan hits Gem. She groans falling to the ground. I catch my fan nearly getting hit with super smoke. I grin twirling so the smoke misses. I run forward in a handspring and William throws some smoke at my stomach hitting me. I groan getting forced against a tree, and everything goes black...

-_Flashback Rose POV-_

_Chris and I had just gotten home and I was getting the normal routine. I wasn't sure what to say when my brother ran off, I went after him to talk to him but my parents held me back. I scream, "I'm going after him! You guys might not like him but I do. He's my only sibling and he's a good kid." They look at me in surprise as I run up the stairs to his room. I go into the room finding him crying, he looks at me, "Go away!" All I do is run over and hug him as he cries into my shoulder._

_-End of Flashback-_

- Ulrich POV-

I watched as Rose was knocked out. My anger overtook me as I raised my swords against William's huge one. I growl pushing forward making his sword hit him.

Rose just can't get out of my mind, she's my gorgeous wife. After I defeat William, I look over to find Rose still knocked out. I run over picking her up laying her head against my chest.

I say, "Einstein is Rose okay? She's knocked out. Do I just take her to a tower?"

He responds "She'll be okay, just take her to a tower and put her in the middle of the bottom platform. It should revive her and/or wake her up."

I exclaim "Okay, Then take her to the desert I'm guessing." I run with Rose in my arms into the tower. I set her down on the ground in the middle of the platform, watching in shock as the platform lifts her up to the middle of the stream. Her hands are out and her eyes are forced open. She lands a moment later gasping for breath. I run over hugging her to my chest. She hugs back smiling. We pull away as Einstein suddenly tries to devirtualize me. I am in the tower and it makes it impossible.

I say to Rose, "He's possessed how much you want to bet love?" She just laughs her Geisha outfit looking even more beautiful on her (it's Royal blue and white with pink and dark red here and there.) I can't stop smiling as I remember something. She goes up the platform and I follow. She looks at me smiling as I smile back. She opens up the program, when I notice something wrong. Her eyes. How did I miss that, they're not hers. They're Xana's. We've been tricked. Jeremy tricked me.

I growl "Xana, what do you want?" She laughs evilly turning towards me, Xana's mark now visible in her eyes.

She smirks "Nothing, much... I've already got Rose and the child she is carrying." I snarl grabbing a sword.

I exclaim furiously "TRIPLICATE!" I notice she's confused now. I grin as I put my sword against Rose's throat. I pull her close as I kiss her deeply. Xana's mark falls out of her eyes. She gasps for breathe confused, I shake my head for her not to speak.

I respond quickly "Rose, deactivate the tower, then I'll help you get to the next sector without Xana's interrupting." She nods putting her hand on the white and blue screen. I close my eyes so the light doesn't hurt my eyes.

- Rose POV –

I close my eyes looking down slightly murmuring my regular words.

"Tower…Deactivated!" The screens go down the data stream and I open my eyes reluctantly to the light. I groan when it reaches my eyes. Ulrich takes my hand in his and runs out of the tower into the desert sector. We continue running only to get stopped by my brother and Sissi. I don't want to add her to the family. She's snotty, rude and just plain cocky. I raise my fans up to my face hiding my smirk. I let go of Ulrich's hand removing a fan from my sleeve. I throw it behind me controlling it making it hit Chris in the forehead. He falls over holding his forehead as I jump up a little bit catching the fan. Sissi raises her own fan.

I seethe venomously "Did Xana make that fan for you…_Sissi" _She grins nodding.

I roll my eyes more agitated than before. She shrugs throwing the fan at Ulrich. I put my fan in front of his face and her fan lands on the ground. I pick it up holding my hand as her fan goes through it.

I howl in pain, "Ow... I think."

Jeremy chimes in "Whoa, Rose you just got hit by Sissi, but nothing happened. You have all your life points and there is nothing in you."

I say cautiously, "How strange, because that hurt." I run forward a fan in my hand as Ulrich grabs my arm and lifts me up so my fan ends up in Sissi's stomach. She howls out in pain holding her stomach tumbling over. I smile softly but catch my fan. I suddenly get thrown back all of a sudden by some smoke. I look over to find William grinning like a mad man. I groan, standing up slowly. My body reacts to that with a sudden pop. I then duck more smoke. I activate my wings flying up near the void.

William grins "You want to go somewhere Rose? Very well then," Ulrich's frozen in place as smoke hits me in the stomach deactivating my wings and making me land on the ground forcibly. I stand up again, but slowly. I hold my side grabbing a fan with my free hand. I throw it at William only for it to be shot away by the smoke. I groan catching my fan.

I say, "Jeremy! I'm slowing down! Mind helping?" The next moment a vehicle appears before my eyes, the overboard. I grin jumping on the overboard flying around dodging both William's sword and his smoke. I grab my fan throwing it at William putting my hand on my temple and making the fan hit his back. Ulrich becomes free of the immobilization; he glares at William slashing his sword down on William's head. I watch William become a bunch of smoke as I land. He then goes behind me kicking me in the back making me stumble forward. I motion Ulrich back as I turn around and jump as William's sword tries to swing at me. I back flip in midair landing a few feet from William. I back up as he approaches me his sword in his hand as I go against the edge of the sector nearly falling. He smirks at me as I growl.

I seethe venomously "Stop trying to hurt me William, you won't succeed" He laughs darkly shrugging swinging his sword again as I jump up landing on a rock (Aelita saved her) I notice I'm closer to the void though. William jumps on the piece of sector Aelita created for me. I back up against the void's edge hoping in vain that William won't swing his sword. I grab my fans throwing them at him only to get them swatted away. The fear is evident in my features. I'm nearly trembling at the glistened sword about to swing me to my doom. I then get an idea. Just as William tries to swing I use my telekinesis to make his sword hit him instead of me. I take in an intake of breath. I keep using my telekinesis to make his hits only hit himself. I then start to feel weak. I fall on my knees now both hands on my head concentrating on William's sword. I faint a moment later as I prepare myself for getting thrown into the void, but I never reach it. Thank heavens for me, when I open my eyes I look to find Aelita and Ulrich over me looking down. I groan holding my head as Ulrich helps me up.

Aelita's worry is evident when she says, "Rose! Are you okay? I just barely got here and your almost devirtualized…must have been all of the towers." I nod leaning against Ulrich as I activate my wings grabbing both of their hands and lifting them up and we go back to the regular part of the sector.

I utter, "What am I now, a helpless person? I can defend myself ya' know."

Ulrich sighs but nods, he tries to hide his emotions, but his eyes are like an open book to me. He's worried as usual, but even he knows I can take care of myself. I sigh feeling helpless. But people know I'm not. I run into the tower closing my eyes my mouth open almost like I'm singing…when my eyes open the next moment I'm on the top platform. I walk forward slowly; I put my hand on the screen before my eyes. It gives me the regular message, and I don't say the tower deactivated because I know I won't get a response. I run out getting backed up against the tower by Chris. I growl as he throws smoke at me.

I duck thinking "_apparently they're trying to stop me from beating Xana."_ I raise a fan when I duck so the fan hits in between his legs, the one place nobody wants to be hit. He falls over in pain as I run off. Sissi in pursuit, when I turn my body so I'm back running (running backwards) I stumble giving Sissi the opportunity she needs. A knife hits my leg as I grunt in pain, but I don't say anything. I then do front handsprings till I get to a part of the ice sector where I can defend myself. I turn around with my fans in my hands.

I say aloud, "Regular Sissi was a stalker. Now she's harder to get rid of." I throw my fans upward, putting both my hands to my temple as a light pink aura surrounds me. I move my hands forward almost like a zombie, to control my fans. They hit her in the back as I jump up twirling catching my fans. I do back handsprings landing on part of the ice like a giant ice sculptor. I continue when I jump up swinging almost like a monkey in some ways. Sissi runs forward towards me as I reach for my sword. She hisses, I chuckle pulling my sword out, I save my fans for a little surprise.

I say aloud "Hey Jeremy! Mind materializing the overboard for me?"

The next moment the overboard appears before my eyes. I hop on flying around dodging Sissi's insane knives. She's like Gem almost. I grab my fans throwing them at her dematerializing her. I catch my fans. I land but regret it the moment I do. I get kicked in the back making me stumble. I jump up just as Chris swings his sword.

I say, "What is this? Pick on Rose week?" I grab my fan waving it in his face putting it on his forehead. He kicks me in the stomach making me go flying against a rock. I growl standing up. My fans light up as I open them.

Chris laughs, "Rose give up already. You have no chance against me. You know that." I shake my head throwing both fans at his feet. He jumps up easily as I run forward pushing him up with my feet making the fans hit him as he devirtualizes in a puff of smoke. I catch my fans jumping up. I land a moment later as Ulrich and Aelita come running up.

Aelita questions, "What happened? You look like something just happened." I shake my head not wanting to respond. My head is in way to much pain to tell them exactly what happened. Ulrich looks at my face and sighs looking down. He already knows what I refuse to tell. Chris isn't ever coming back. I want my brother back, he's a little kid. He doesn't need this. I shrug hopefully hiding the pain from my Lyoko expression. I grab a sword blocking a shot that apparently comes from a Manta, but what Manta's are doing here I don't know, they're restricted to sector 5, least so I thought. The sword is blasted out of my hand the next minute, shaking the hand just hit I grab my fan with my unhurt hand. My body reacts instinctively when a shot goes for my head; my body I guess you could say makes me duck. When Aelita makes an energy field in her hand I know none of this is a dream, wishing it was the moment I realize the scary factor of this entire situation. I get a feeling something bad is going to happen, when I look forward pass the manta concentrating on the tower itself, I find I'm locked out. The tower has always had a safety protocol blocking evil out, well mostly it can't stop who comes in, but it stops the bad guys from sensing it. Something obviously happened because when I look down my outfit instead of being as colorful as it was, is pure red and black. My eyes widen the next moment before falling to the ground below. When my eyes open, Xana's mark has arisen there, I can see what my body is doing, but I can't stop it. I'm helpless as I watch what my body does. I feel a thump in my head; it's almost as if a massive earthquake is going on inside my head to knock me out or something. When I lose control of my actions is when I know something is up, I'm like a bystander watching something horrible happen. Instead of just watching something happen, my body does exactly what I feared. I jump into the digital void feeling as cold as can be, when I open my eyes, I'm back in control of my actions. Back in Xana's sector, the place I never wanted to be in the first place. My face contorts with many emotions as he stares at me no exact emotion showing in his pure black eyes. Well I wouldn't call them eyes, just pits of nothingness trying to figure out what I'm thinking. He fails endlessly at his little game.

He responds, "Hello Rose, welcome back. I see my virus worked exactly as planned.

I roar, "What do you mean? It worked exactly as planned? That makes absolutely no sense Xana; I thought you set the virus to take me in a month."

He shrugs, "Fooled you there, I put two viruses in your profile, one to confuse you the other to turn you. It obviously worked. Besides I'll get into your head sooner or later."

I shake my head, "You wish Xana, I'm not yours nor will I EVER be yours. Ulrich is the only person who has claim over me other than my parents. You're not going to get control of me in this lifetime or any other lifetime." I would love to grab my fans or make them appear, but my powers won't work in HIS sector. My eyes narrow at his smirk, almost like his trademark expression. He always does this, fools us for a plan nobody would be able to expect.

He smirks darkly, "Rose, stop fighting me. I can easily take your precious Ulrich if I have too. I won't give up until your mine." With these words said he sets his mind to torturing me. After about a week in his sector I finally give in, shocking yes, but I have no choice.

He grins, "Rose. I knew you'd fall sooner or later. My queen you shall be. You will prove yourself, by killing your old friends." When Xana's mark arises in my eyes again I know this is no joke, no dream. As much as I want this all to be a dream, I guess I actually have to kill Ulrich. I sigh closing my eyes nodding hesitantly. Xana puts me in the forest sector waiting for the Lyoko warriors to arrive. When they finally do arrive, Ulrich's eyes shimmer with pain and love. I shake my head grabbing my fans.

I say darkly, "I guess it wasn't meant to be after all." The others look hesitant to fight me, but I guess I can't blame them, after seeing somebody they haven't seen in about a month. I throw my fans at Aelita devirtualizing her. Ulrich growls at me and I raise my eyebrow. I catch my fans super smoking backward so Ulrich's sword can't reach me. He looks at my old friends and nods. I sigh to myself inwardly regretting what I'm about to do. My fans open up at my touch I throw them back devirtualizing all in their path. They vanish in a bunch of pixels as Xana stops his attack. I look over to the void I jump in closing my eyes slightly. When I jump in my body goes with a splash if there was ever a sound in Lyoko that would be it. I land in my sector (Xana's but it's also hers now) I meet my master's eyes.

He grins, "You completed your task my queen, and you have proven yourself worthy of being my queen and of being evil. The next stop will be my replica in Germany. Ulrich and Aelita will be there." My body freezes, Ulrich's still a touchy subject to me. When I open my eyes the next moment, I'm in the Replica. Waiting contently for Ulrich and Aelita to arrive, I decide to summon a few Krabs, Hornets and Kankrelats. I go inside the fake factory and wait patiently behind a door I know Ulrich will open. He's fragile compared to me now. What my master doesn't know is my plan, my plan is turning Ulrich and we defeat Xana and take control of his powers. My body reacts instinctively when Ulrich and Aelita open the door; it's like one of my safety protocols if there ever was one in a human, well sort of human now that I'm under Xana's reign. Ulrich's eyebrows raise but Aelita knows not to hesitate anymore after the last fight. She makes an energy field and tries throwing it at me only for it to hit the wall because of a slight flip I did in the air. When my fans open up Ulrich freezes before he really moves, it's like he doesn't want to hurt me, that's his problem. Not mine. I throw the fan at his leg as he howls in pain. Aelita looks concerned at him but turns her attention back to me. She's more than mad…more like furious at me, maybe because I left or because I was forced to join Xana, either way she's nuts. I catch my fan super smoking behind her. I kick her in the back as hard as I can, making her go flying into a wall unconscious. Ulrich's eyes meet mine and I know I can't hurt him. He means too much to my previous self to let him just die on me. So I do something I'm going to regret. I grab Ulrich's hands materializing in my sector. Ulrich looks confused for a moment while he tries to remember he was here before-hand, just under Xana's control. My eyes meet Xana's as he glares at me. Ulrich's so confused he's like a lost puppy dog trying to find its way back to his mother. My fans rise as I throw them at Xana; he nearly forgot I'm stronger than him, watching him go up in dark smoke makes me smile as Ulrich looks almost a bit frightened at my power.

I give him an ultimatum. "Join me Ulrich, or I'm forced to destroy you." He shakes his head knowing he can't accept my offer. My nostrils flare angrily as he backs up putting his sword up hoping I don't hit him. I wave my hand putting him back where he was watching patiently at what is going to come. My evil plan has yet to commence. When it does come is the exciting part. I go back into Lyoko, right in front of the skid.

Jeremy screams, "MATERILZATION ROSE!" Nothing happens as I smirk. My fans come from my wrist as I throw them at the skid repeatedly. The thing I used to drive looks so weak now. The pain never ends though, Ulrich's my only love I'm not that willing to giving him a goodbye. When Yumi and the others arrive including Ulrich I know I have to do something, he's seen me in my worst times, but I have to destroy them, including my husband. I close my eyes activating my telekinesis stopping any and all attacks on myself. I throw them back devirtualizing Odd and Aelita.

I smirk, "Any last words Yumi…Ulrich?" When his eyes meet Yumi's nervously he knows he can't beat me. Even I know it, but he'd be a very powerful ally. If I don't stop them, then my plan might be ruined, I might never regain Ulrich under my clutches. My fans rise as I throw them in the air stopping Yumi's fans where they flew. I catch my fans back flipping dodging Ulrich's sword under my feet. I wave my hand watching Yumi go flying into a rock unconscious. Hiding my fans in my sleeves I smirk holding my sword up. I wave my hand for the Schypozoa to arrive. I watch it take Ulrich with an amused expression. Holding Yumi back as she screams no. Watching Ulrich drop to the ground with MY mark in his eyes is quite arousing. Ulrich stands up raising an eyebrow at my holding Yumi back. I let her go as Jeremy dematerializes her. I interlock my hand with Ulrich as we fall into the digital void below us. Hearing another splash it's almost like Lyoko is mingled with the real reality, but that's impossible. Lyoko is a virtual reality not a real reality. It's possible in a way I guess, but Franz made it so that wouldn't ever happen. Maybe my turning evil opened a time loop or something. When we arrive in my sector, I'm in a way happier than ever. My plan is working. Once I destroy the OTHERS I'll succeed in my plan. I'm only hoping that this'll work perfectly for me. I don't like bloody messes. I never have, I'm not a bloody person. I grab a random 'crown' and put it on Ulrich's head. Putting my tiara on my head makes me feel even more squeamish. When I wave my hand showing images of all five sectors, I see the Lyoko warriors going to the skid, cursing under my breath I materialize before the skid.

When they arrive Yumi stops the others from moving hiding a growl gritting her teeth. I laugh raising my hand lifting her up slowly as she puts a hand to her throat almost like she's choking. Ulrich looks at Aelita shaking her head; Aelita throws an energy field at Yumi dematerializing her from my grasp.

Growling I say, "Aelita. Don't even try and go there. You go to the replica you failed to destroy last time you're dead. I can kill you in the real world."

Aelita grits her teeth, "I know…_Sis_ you won't though. You still have SOME good in yourself, even if you don't want it to show." She knows I hate the term sis. Everybody does. She's using it to tick me off, I'm more…. inept when I'm angry.

Gritting my own teeth I respond, "Aelita, don't call me sis. I'm not related to anybody…good. Got it? Now stop trying to say I have good in myself because I don't."

She shakes her head foolishly making two energy fields I'm guessing in a hope to defeat me. My fans in my grasp I throw them at Aelita back flipping watching her energy fields hit her precious skid. She dodges out of the way of the fans and I catch them. Ulrich looks at me and I nod. I duck Aelita's energy fields.

Hearing Aelita cry out, "ENERGY BLADES!" two blades pink of course made of pure energy appear in her hands. I hiss hiding my shock. I gape at the blades raising my swords to block her blades. I'm guessing Jeremy upgraded them, meaning he upgraded me as well. My profile is still in the system.

I scream, "ENERGY CATCH!" Watching the blades disappear with ease. Aelita hisses saying, "Energy Blades!" Watching them reappear. I've got to have more powers than just that.

Screeching I say, "SUPER SMOKE!" I throw smoke out of my hand hitting Aelita throwing her backward. I smile moving my swords back on the hilts on my back. Ulrich becomes a pixel of smoke a moment later popping up behind me. Throwing my fans at Aelita watching her run appeals me. As amusing as it is watching Aelita run I catch my fans throwing them backward at the skid catching them. Aelita looks up shocked I'd attack what I used to drive. She makes energy fields throwing them at me as I turn into a bit of blue smoke, watching from smoke form the energy fields hit the skids shields. Watching the shields fall I grin getting out of smoke form. I grab Ulrich and materialize to my sector thinking of a plan. That was too easy, way too easy. I wonder if it's a trap or something, but when Ulrich just disappears I know what Jeremy did. He made a code to free Ulrich; my plan is falling apart at the seams. This is not right not right at all. This wasn't supposed to happen. I materialize in the real world right behind Jeremy,

Whispering in his ear silently "boo." He jumps so high almost as if an earthquake just started. That could be arranged easily.

Jeremy shouts, "ROSE! What are you doing here?"

I respond, "Fixing your mess, you freed Ulrich." Jeremy gets up trying to hide a grin as Ulrich comes in from behind us. I turn my attention to Ulrich noticing a necklace around his neck and he's in his Lyoko form. I growl making my fans appear in my hands glaring at my husband. Before I get a chance to duck or anything I get hit on the back of the head. Falling to my knees I super smoke behind Ulrich kicking him at Jeremy making the two collide. They fall on the ground as I close my eyes materializing myself in my sector. I wave my hand noticing Jeremy and Ulrich knocked out and Aelita calling from Lyoko. I then get into the programs and make the dematerialization program buggy so if they die in Lyoko they die forever. I grin evilly remembering when Xana did that to me and the others.

-_Flashback No one's POV -_

_Rose was in Lyoko waiting patiently for the group to arrive. When they finally did Jeremy announces, "Something went wrong with the virtualization program."_

_Rose exclaims, "Everybody's here safe and sound Jeremy, want me to check the tower?" Jeremy stays silent Rose guesses working on the program whatever it was that happened. Rose looks at Ulrich Yumi Odd and Aelita and they go running to the tower. _

_Rose says to Aelita and Odd, "You're not going to kill each other if I leave you two alone?" They look away from each other as Rose goes into the tower going up the platform. Rose messes with the programs looking through when she notices something bad._

_Rose says, "Xana bugged up the devirtualization program!" Meanwhile Odd got shot on the spot on the right part of his rib._

_Ulrich says, "Jeremy! Rose takes risks all the time, this isn't any different. We just need to be careful that's all." _

_Jeremy tries making a comment, "but-" _

_Ulrich cuts him off, "No buts Jeremy! We're going to be careful, now stop worrying!_

_Jeremy responds, "Fine, Just be careful" They run dodging shots as Rose runs out of the tower panting._

_Rose says, "I need to deactivate the tower! Like immediately! If I don't you guys run the risk of dying." They nod as they go running hiding behind a platform watching at what Xana set out for them. _

_Ulrich says, "Rose, can you handle the Krab? Odd and I will handle the Mega-tanks. Yumi and Aelita get to handle the tarantulas." They nod as Ulrich looks at Rose saying, "Good luck Rose."_

_She responds, "You too Ulrich." Rose goes up a pillar like thing in the dessert sector, hearing Odd scream for her help makes her run faster than ever. A fan in her hand Rose jumps up throwing the fan at the Krab only to be thrown backward_

_Ulrich cries out, "ROSE!" Feeling herself flip in midair her whole body almost lands past the sector, that is before Ulrich grabbed her hand. Rose gives Ulrich a kiss on the cheek then runs into the tower as quick as possible. Slowing down Rose deactivates the tower silently. _

_Jeremy says the signature thing of the day, "RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" A white bubble consumes them_

_-End of Flashback-_

- Rose POV –

Remembering that brought back some old feelings I had hoped to forget and/or leave behind once I turned. After my eyes get out of the dazed position they were in as they clear up, I notice the Lyoko warriors Yumi and Odd back in my Replica. What they didn't think is I did have a surprise for them before my flashback. Closing my eyes I materialize in front of where the super computer is. Hiding my facial expression is easier said than done with these….people. Waiting patiently isn't one of my best qualities.

When they finally manage to find the super computer Yumi stumbles backwards.

Smirking I say, "Miss me?"

Yumi responds with a snarl, "No, what about you?"

I bare my teeth, "Never in a million years Yumi." My eyes lock with hers as tears stumble out of her eyes.

Odd hisses like a feline "Leave her alone Rose, she has no need for this pain you're causing her. Can't you just give up already Rose?"

Feeling a hiss come through my lips I say, "No, not until I kick your - I'm sick and tired of getting used like a rag doll, by people who I thought were my friends!"

Odd sighs, "We are your friends Rose, just admit it you miss us more than anything." I raise an eyebrow grabbing Yumi putting a fan on her neck. Hearing her whimper is just what I want to hear; even if she doesn't really know what I'm getting at Odd knows now after seeing her whimper.

Odd cries out, "Let her go, please Rose. She's your best friend!"

I groan, "Odd, she WAS my best friend, she's just a lying cheater now." Odd shoots a few laser arrows at me as I duck watching them go into the wall behind my body. Odd growls at me almost like a dog would growl at an enemy. I shrug letting Yumi go pushing her at Odd. Both fans in my hands now I throw them dematerializing Odd and Yumi from my Replica. I materialize myself back to my own sector thinking at my plan. If I do something now it won't affect them as much as I need. Even if they manage to beat my plan which is unlikely, they can't beat me I know that. The only one I'm not affecting in this plan is Ulrich; I don't want to hurt him. He can probably see I still love him, but I'm pregnant with his kid so what can you do? I punch the light black smoke that appears next to me knowing full well its Xana. He snarls at me as I raise my fans once again hitting him watching him dissipate. Putting my fans back in my sleeves I go back to observing the destruction in the real world. My monsters are causing the best damage as can be compared to Xana's wimpy monsters. The Lyoko warriors are too busy trying to...de-throne me and not looking at the chaos I've caused in their pitiless world. It's quite entertaining actually, my monsters are stronger than Xana's and they do more damage. Quite hilarious I tell you. If only the stupid Lyoko warriors knew what was to come. I send the Colossus on the factory. Grinning I materialize behind Jeremy grabbing him a hand at his mouth knocking him out without the oxygen. I grab Ulrich by the collar of his shirt and materialize us into my sector. I drop Jeremy and Ulrich on the ground as Ulrich stands up glaring.

I say a smirk on my face, "Welcome to my...sector. Enjoy yourselves the best you can in this dark pit of nothing, Xana created."

Ulrich growls, "I want my Rose back." with these words said I feel the good side get in control of my body.

I say, "ULRICH! It's the good Rose. Help me!" I get in control again a moment later. Ulrich eyes never meeting mine, because I know he'd fall apart if he met my eyes the ones he's always loved about me. I try to hide my facial expression hiding the tears that want so bad to come to my eyes. I miss my husband, I miss my friends. But I can't rejoin them it's like a barrier is stopping me from doing just that. I interlock my hands with Ulrich trying to look down away from his eyes only to fail as he raises my chin up. It's like nobody else is around in this virtual world that my father made for protection, only to fail in protecting Aelita and me. It's dramatic but I pull my hand away looking away so my body will just get the hint and let me be good again, as if my luck was THAT good. I wish, but I highly doubt it. Better safe to try than not to do anything at all. I look up meeting Ulrich's eyes again as pain and love flood them, tears try to accompany the pain I feel in my heart. When he grabs my hand pulling me towards him I don't do anything to stop him, I let my heart take control for once. We kiss softly and very short, but it doesn't do anything, just makes me want the love to happen even more. I shake my head dazedly making some smoke in my hand throwing him away from me watching him hit the wall with a smirk. Had to fool him somehow, guess he won't ever get his…wife back. I materialize to the computer hearing Aelita cry for help.

I say through the mike, "Having fun Aelita?" She stays silent and I know she knows what I'm playing at.

She growls back, "Rose. What have you done with Jeremy and Ulrich?"

Grinning I say, "Nothing much, really nothing. Just know you're going to be trapped in Lyoko for…a while." I materialize out stopping the Kolossus from attacking for now, but I debugged the devirtualization program and without their precious Jeremy they can't get out.

Jeremy's awake when I get back, a hand on his head and Ulrich helping him stand isn't quite as vengeful as I hoped. Oh well, I have blackmail.

Jeremy glares at me, "You happy doing this Rose?" I nod eagerly holding him back from touching me. Ulrich just shakes his head feeling sorry that he even got fooled in the first place. It's like he expected everything to be perfect, him never loosing me. His daughter will not even know how she was conceived. I'll just say he left us, but knowing Ulrich he won't give up till he turns me good….again.

I sigh, "Ulrich, Jeremy don't be like this. You're just going to make things even worse for yourself than it could be."

Ulrich howls, "Fine, then let it be like that, but know this Rosalyn you're going to be mine and good again."

I hide my face, "If you say so. I'm not going to let you have me again. Not after this whole thing is over, I want nothing to do with you." He tries to hide the pain from my words, but I don't think his brain can analyze it correctly because he just gives me an emotionless stare.

He snarls, "Liar! I know you're lying _Rosalyn_. The bond we share is just as strong as it has ever been. Please Rose, if you love me as much as I know you do...please join us...again."

Shaking my head I say, "I can't Ulrich, even though we both want me too I can't. It's just not what I need right now. I might be pregnant with your little girl, but I'm not sure how much pain I can take from you." With these words said I walk away from them grinning softly. If my words weren't proud and sharp before they are now. Ulrich I'm guessing sighs from behind me. Our painful glances and feelings might have been broken already, but I know now for sure that even if I want to join him again, it's not right. Not after all the work I've done to try to make sure this world is a better place for our daughter. When my '_husband'_ is dead and the other Lyoko warriors as well, then I know I've succeeded. They've only caused trouble for my daughter and me. I wonder if she's going to look like Ulrich, or me. Anyway back to what I was getting at before. My evil plan shall start real soon. I am going to send a mega-tank into the real world and destroy the Lyoko warriors where they stand. While I send Ulrich and Jeremy back to where they belong, I also send a mega-tank outside the factory waiting patiently for them to arrive, when they finally do arrive Ulrich nearly jumps fifty feet in the air. Smirking at him I watch the mega-tank fire the blast only for it to hit the bridge making him fall off the edge into the water, grinning I materialize him once he lands in the water to my sector unconscious trapping him in the cell, that only I can free him from. Watching the mega-tank wreak havoc on the Lyoko Warriors lives is very satisfying. If only they knew what it's like to have this weight on my shoulders, its mine alone to bear. If only they realized I'm trying to kill them for the sake of my daughter, which in fact should be due in a few weeks. Ulrich wakes up a moment later glaring at me holding his head quietly in pain knowing that he got captured again.

I say grinning lightly, "Welcome back Ulrich…. back to your doom."

Ulrich glares moving his hand from his head, "Should I feel welcomed? Because all I feel right now is like I'm a prisoner."

Smirking my eyes meet his, "Well Ulrich love that's kind of the point here, I'm the capturing type of girl now, you should know that. There's no way you could stop me."

Ulrich sighs, "Of course I can, and I'm your husband. I'm stubborn but also very unique that way, now shouldn't you know that?"

My body trembles slightly as his entire expression is quite a turn on, but I shake it off for the time being, I have a daughter due in a few weeks. I'm just going to keep him locked up. Ulrich grabs the bars that are holding him in the cage shaking them fury evident in his entire expression. I grin knowing I made him THIS mad, but then I remember something I almost nearly forgot.

-_Flashback Rose's POV –_

_I was running, faster than I have ever ran trying to pray and hope my lungs weren't going to give out on me right then and there. I was panting hard but I knew I couldn't stop. If I stopped I'd be doomed I was running to the factory but in the process of getting stalked by a giant teddy bear that tries to step on me anytime I try to do anything so I just keep on running the giant teddy bear of Milly's right behind me. Then Ulrich came along tackling me as my body hits the floor hard watching the bears crunch of his feet go by. When we finally get to the factory Ulrich gives me a good smile he grabs my hand and jumps right then and there. Hearing me scream at what he did he chuckles lightly. I sigh but keep my head held high as we finally get to the scanner room and into Lyoko itself. _

_- End of Flashback. -_

_-_**Rose POV -**

I thought I could forget that, I stumble backward as Ulrich tries to grab me by my shirt. Continuing to back up I glare at him slapping his hand in the process.

Shaking my head I sigh, "Ulrich, I might have seemed a bit weak there for a moment but know this, you will never in a blue moon get out unless I free you. Which I won't not willingly, and sure as - I won't do anything to provoke you as long as you are a good man and or slave." With my words said I wave my hand almost like I'm getting ready to hit him and make him become my slave for now. When my eyes meet his again the next moment, he knows I mean what I say as they're filled with hatred for all the things he's done to me in my life. That's as painful as anything. To him, if only he knew that my eyes were lying to him and myself, but he doesn't so let's only hope he will back down long enough for me to move on. When my stupid brother shows up I know what to do. I raise my fans throwing them at him with a growl jumping up catching the fans a moment later after they deflect off his sword.

Power comes to my hands when these words leave my lips, "SUPERSMOKE!" when smoke goes into both my hands I grin throwing it at him only to watch him become a puff of smoke the next moment. I groan in annoyance but shrug.

-Meanwhile with the others-

-Aelita's POV –

Even though I know very little about humans and their culture even after living with them, I know Rose has followed a path none of us can follow. We might want to but we can't.

I say to the others, "What are we going to do about Rose? We can't just stand around and watch her do everything in her power to destroy us. We can't just sit around doing nothing and watch, while the city falls prey to a stupid girl."

Jeremy's eyes widen but he retorts, "Aelita we might not want to, but what else can we do? She killed Ulrich and I can't do a thing to bring him back. A return to the past only makes her stronger, and she knows that."

Odd hits his forehead replying smartly. "Well if we can't stop her in the real world, why not Lyoko? We're strongest in Lyoko we have all the needed abilities to defeat her if only we can put them to good use." I think for a moment nodding at what they're saying before I can do anything to really say my idea,

Yumi interrupts, "How can we do that? She took the strongest Lyoko warrior after her and killed him in a heartbeat! And he happened to be her husband! Look we might not like having to stand around and do nothing but even in Lyoko we can't beat her! We've tried and all we're doing is making her stronger and stronger until she gains enough power to kill everybody! Knowing Rose long enough under Xana's influence or whatever it is that has her now, she will make sure to defeat the entire world even if it means killing everybody that she loves."

I respond, "Yumi, we love her but we can't stand around and watch her pick us off piece by piece it's not going to get us anywhere. It's a nightmare yes but we've faced a lot worse than her doing this, she wants to be all powerful so she can free herself of the bonds that tie us to her so we won't know exactly what she's doing. But newsflash we can beat her. Like Odd said if we put our abilities to the right use we can beat her and bring our friend back to us."

A voice I never thought I'd hear again responds to my thought, "Well Aelita your right on that matter, but Rose is a bit too powerful for a lot of reasons, you guys have to perform a return to the past every time to stop yourselves from getting yourself killed, right? We need to stick together and finish what Ulrich started."

I gape at him, "William seriously, how did you ever come to think of that plan when that's insane! How can we do that when Ulrich is dead and Rose is just plain nuts at the moment that she won't listen to reason. We've tried doing that and look at what happened to Ulrich. He got killed! Rose killed him, her own husband! We watched him fall off that bridge to his doom! His body was never found because it probably washed into the ocean or below! The height alone killed him!" The others grin at my remark but then sadden as I mentioned HIM again.

Odd retorts wrapping his arm around me, "Well that's my fiancée for you, she won't deal with the crud you've pulled William and I sure as heck can't blame her for what you've done. Ulrich's probably in hell for the sins he's caused, marrying a girl who killed him, getting her pregnant. I don't know but we know you're not welcome here anymore, all the stunts you've pulled with us isn't funny anymore. My best friend is dead for this and we're going to honor his memory."

William mumbles, "More like following his footsteps." I couldn't hear what else he said but I know what he meant when he said we'd follow in his footsteps. He meant we'd end up getting ourselves killed too. Well then so be it, if it stops rose I'm all for it. I could care less anymore about what he thinks since the incident happened, we all try to mask our pain from everybody around us, but it's like a painful footstep nobody wants to follow or isn't purposely trying to. It makes me sad to think he's so insane to think that we can actually manage to get ourselves free of this…problem.

I glare, "William, we can't just do that! If we try and use Lyoko for our advantage we're just going to end up right back where we started, Rose killed Ulrich with a Mega-tank! If we try and defeat her how do we know she won't go after us again? We will try and stop her but not your way, your way would surely get us killed!"

He sighs closing his eyes, "Aelita, look princess-"

Odd cuts him off snarling, "Don't you EVER call my fiancée princess William, She deserves better than that. Two, she knows what she's talking about when she says no. Now stop trying to come in here like you own this entire thing, because you don't! Okay? Got it? Go-"Odd is cut off with a blast of some laser hitting the wall by William's head. I turn around coming face to face with a Tarantula. I watch it fire its lasers repeatedly as I tackle Odd right before a laser hits him in the…family jewels as these people call them.

Odd chuckles, "We need to stop meeting like this Aelita." I blush but get off him dodging another laser.

Jeremy cries out, "GO TO THE SCANNER ROOM!" I nod running down to the elevator with the others quickly hitting the button as the Tarantula fires at the elevator door. When we go into the scanners Jeremy quickly transfers us to the ice sector. I land on my feet only to see Ulrich run up to us in a blur of speed. I activate my wings hoping to distract him I go flying only for him to follow me in his smoke form

I fly to the tower but only just barely make it, even though I can't deactivate the tower anymore I do know however a bypass that will allow me to be able to deactivate the tower, for the time being. But just as I am getting ready to land Ulrich does something entirely unexpected, he gets out of smoke form and jumps me his sword on my throat, and I growl trying to push him off, only to get his sword a bit harder on my throat.

I cry out, "ENERGY FIELD!" a pink ball appears in my hand hitting him in the stomach as he goes flying off, I smirk standing up my wings back into my outfit. I make another energy field before the others arrive, but right when I'm about to throw it Ulrich moves behind me kicking me right near the void. I activate my wings quickly and fly upward as he tries sprinting to where I was. He only fails and falls to the ground in pain, I smirk from the air waving a hand over a thing on my other wrist as a pink whip appears. Ulrich growls lightly and I just grin staying in the air so he can't reach my body to devirtualize me. Then he does something completely unexpected, he jumps up and grabs my leg somehow and manages to pull me to the ground. I kick and scream for him to let me go, but does he listen? Noooo nobody listens when they're forcefully possessed. I kick his arm freeing myself of his grasp, when Rose shows up.

- Rose POV –

Watching Aelita squirm from my husband's grasp is quite funny. Aelita glares at me and I grin making dark red energy field. Her eyes widen at what the color is and she makes her own pink energy field.

She says, "Well, I was wondering when it'd take you to finally show up."

I cackle, "Well I had some…issues to handle. Nobody needs to know what happened. Now Ulrich love, go handle the….person." He nods bowing mumbling a yes and in a puff of smoke he's gone. I decide to fight Aelita with everything I've got. She won't' escape this time.

Aelita responds, "Well Rose you going to fight me or are you going to run away like a little girl?" I growl with that sentence but I make my super smoke in the middle of my palms throwing it at her, she gets hit in abdomen getting thrown back my smoke controlling her body. I grin making a fan appear in my hand as I throw it at Aelita throwing her with a flick of my wrist. When the others arrive a moment later,

Odd asks, "Where is my fiancée? " I grin motioning to Aelita's lifeless body.

Yumi cries out, "Rose! What has happened to you! You killed your own sister! You turned Ulrich evil! This is not the Rose we know."

Smirking I grin, "Good! I don't want to be good! Bu-" My words are cut off when I pass out on the ground.

_-Flashback Rose POV –_

_I was running, faster in Lyoko obviously, but running none the less….from HIM the guy who destroyed our family. We were the closest of family's I just wonder why Xana tore us all apart, because he wanted strength? Power? I don't know, and I don't plan on finding out, but then my breathe starts running hoarse, But I also know if I stop running he'll get me and I can't allow that to happen. Aelita was taken out of Lyoko a few weeks ago, by her friends. I particularly like the brunette guy, I think they call him Ulrich, he's pretty cute. Anyway as I run I notice the Schypozoa come after me I do everything I can sprinting to get away but I end up having to throw the fan in my hand at it, I jump up flipping catching my fan after the jellyfish leaves. When I look up I find the cutie and my sister virtualize and I groan annoyingly hiding behind a rock,_

_Aelita shouts, "Rose. I know you're here I sensed it and I found u on the computer, I already know you're watching us Rose and Ulrich in particular wanted to come." My eyes widen she sensed me? How…I kept my presence a secret from the supercomputer seeing as how I was about 9 when it was created. So I know exactly how it functions, but there is no way my little sister could find me, unless she has a profile. I move from behind the rock a fan cautiously in my hand at Aelita and the cutie who she called Ulrich. His eyes widen as he stumbles forward his eyes meeting mine. My eyes, are royal blue…most beautiful color my mom used to say, that was until the government took her and went after my dad and Aelita, Anyway Aelita clears her throat as I look away from him my cheeks should be flaming right now. _

_Ulrich says, "Hi hottie. I'm Ulrich and you are?" Aelita groans whacking Ulrich upside the head. _

_She says, "She's my sister dork, her name is Rose." _

_Ulrich grins, "Beautiful name for a beautiful person." With these words said he grabs my hand placing a kiss on the top and the palm. I giggle lightly._

_I say, "Aelita I can defend myself little sister, now please. Tell me more about you Ulrich." My grin widens as Aelita glares at us, _

_Ulrich and I say in unison, "Aelita! It's fine!" She is such a worry wart that it's not funny, at time when we were little I would slap her. _

- _END OF FLASHBACK! –_

-Ulrich POV –

I felt like I was on fire, with passion, power, desire very many emotions even I don't know. The desire is controlling me, I watch in horror with what I do, but I also feel powerful. The power is overwhelming, but when Rose shows up commanding me to go back to our….sector. I feel like I should disobey her, but I don't want to. She's my love, my life, my entire heart. She makes me feel strong. I hide behind an ice block watching Rose pass out, I run over picking her up. My eyes meet the others and my facial expression turns harsh. When Rose finally opens her eyes, the color has changed back, instead of a pure navy blue it is now her calm royal blue, did I mention she can change her eyes with her emotions? It's actually kind of hot. Anyway I help her up and on her feet as she looks at me then at the others a blue energy field in her hand.

Rose says baffled, "Who are you people? I know Ulrich, because well I'm married to him." The others eyes widened and I grin wrapping my arms around her waist protectively. She snuggles into me without hitting my body with an energy field.

Jeremy explains from the real world, "When she passed out something got her, it couldn't erase her memories of Ulrich because she is deeply in love with him, but the bonds tied to us were so weak it was a simple removal." My grin widens as she throws the energy field at them as Yumi tries approaching us.

Rose says bemused, "Ulrich-love what are we doing in Lyoko?"

Responding our eyes meet, "Well we're in here temporarily, and I mean physically temporarily, we were on our way to deactivate the tower when these criminals, stopped us." Her eyes widen getting a fan; she throws it at them hitting Odd in the chest as he groans lightly.

Smirking these words leave my mouth, "Have fun, you idiots are not going to get anywhere but in trouble." I run with Rose in my arms as we reach the tower I let her go regretting it the moment I do because the warmth has left my arms. I watch her run into the tower, almost like she's teasing me. I growl under my breath, but she doesn't hear me because she's in the tower. When she finally runs out of the tower she runs back into my arms and I grin feeling the warmth again. I always feel this kind of warmth around her, she's my entire soul, and I told her that the day we got married and I don't regret it. She means too much for me to lose her. When somebody uses telekinesis to force Rose out of my arms I groan. I grab my katana throwing it at Yumi as the telekinesis fails and she falls on her butt. I grin pulling Rose back to me. In a snap of her fingers we disappear from their view. We appear back in our house and my lust finally gives in. (get what I'm saying? I don't want to describe that kind of thing.)

- 1 day later Rose's POV –

That was a lot of fun, I smile getting up yawning stretching then remember I'm not wearing anything, I run into my closet grabbing a pair of short shorts that say cutie on the back and a shirt that is black saying in love with a neon red heart. I walk into the bathroom getting changed brushing my hair, I feel strong warm arms around my waist and I scream slightly. I wonder who the criminals were, but in a way whoever they are things must have happened for a reason, I must have known them in a previous life because I don't know them now. I believe Ulrich over anybody, except for the fact I could swear Aelita is my sister, we look so similar it's kind of scary. Ulrich nibbles my ear lightly getting my thoughts all to him. He looks at me and I look back curiously and so confused why most of my life is a blur. A very major blur, I don't even understand it. My life is in short memories, and none of them involve my family. So I have no idea who my family are, except for the fact my husband Ulrich and my dad Franz, I don't remember my mom or if I had any siblings. Knowing Ulrich though he'll tell me if I did, he loves me too much. It's weird I remember when Lyoko was made but I don't remember if anybody else was there. It's like my memory was wiped of what happened, when I open my eyes again the next moment I feel somebody in Lyoko, so what I do is I run to the factory and virtualize myself silently without the criminals knowing. I land on the ice sector, but when I hear a guy say from the real world,

"I have sent it out, I'm in the process of freeing her n Ulrich, but there is no guarantee it will work, we need to realize what we're doing and fix any errors before it goes after her" My eyes widen they were talking about me and Ulrich in a way that I've heard before. I think the kids name is Jeremy, but I don't know. I go running to a tower frightened at what I see, some weird virus is chasing after me when I look back. It hits me and everything comes flooding back to my memory, my body instinctively does a back flip to flex the muscles and my fans appear in my hand, I throw it at the monster whatever it is watching the fans slice through it, but then the…..data reappears. Almost as if I never attacked it.

Screaming aloud while running my lips act on their own, "Jeremy! Whatever it is u sent after me it's going berserk!" I continue to run activating my wings and jump up feeling my wings adjust to the change in gravity. I go flying to the tower and deactivate it watching whatever it was disappear from my sight. After I finish deactivating the tower Jeremy dematerializes me and I use my weight to pull myself up to the top of the scanner using the shell to hold me up, Jeremy and the others come in as I nod at them showing them I'm as good as I've ever been. I then remember Ulrich is still evil, he needs to come back. So I use my phone and call him telling him to come to the factory ASAP and that the criminals are attacking. I make my voice sound as weak as I can as he probably rushes over. I look over to see him knocking out Odd and it takes all the strength I have not to murder his sorry - but I choose to just act unconscious, when I see that weird blob again. It looks at me and then at Ulrich, I open my eyes knocking out Ulrich regretting it the moment I do because I feel myself fall to the ground my butt first. I get up backing up dodging whatever it is the monster or blob is, I try so hard but then when a shot goes near me Aelita jumps in front of it, I watch it hit her chest and she falls to the ground, her body still her breathing stopped

I scream, "NO! Aelita!" Tears well up in my eyes and I feel my body drop down near hers. I look at the thing and let tears fall even more, I cry more and more and the blob just gives us a blank stare as through it meant it.

Jeremy's voice appears behind me, "Aelita…..no, why you? You've only been to Earth for a few years, you and odd were finally happy….." I look at Odd's face after he wakes up, his face is gray, his eyes dull, the fire finally burned out because of Aelita's death. We just now notice the blob disappeared,

I turn to Jeremy, "What in the world was that!?"

He sighs looking at me, "It was what saved you, I used it to save you so we could have u back," I look away hitting the scanner shell with my fist then feeling a big and major pain. I look to see Ulrich up, his body back to normal. He's no longer evil, but I can't help but feel that it's my fault Aelita died, if Jeremy hadn't made that program, she wouldn't have died today….So it's my fault….

- 3 days later (Odd's POV-

Today is Aelita's funeral. I am going to miss her so much, she's my love, always has been if only I had realized it sooner. If I had been awake, I would have saved both girls….. I'm crying so hard right now it's unmanly. Looking at the closed coffin makes my heart break, we decided to hide her body from the damage that was on her body. I let tears glimmer from my body in the process of looking at Rose and the others, all in black. There are not a lot of people here because Aelita wasn't as popular as she should have been. The world is like a place of cold nothingness in my heart now. My heart refuses to beat, and Aelita's should be right now.

I walk up to the stand, "Everybody, Aelita's loss is mine and everybody else who knew her, she was a great person and a wonderful fiancée I would have saved her had I been awake, she means the world to me, just coming here was a challenge for me. She deserves to be alive and died a hero in my opinion, she died saving her sister. Rose I don't hold anything against you, but I would like to know why Aelita made that decision instead of letting u dodge like you usually do. I love you Aelita rest in peace." I walk off the stand crying.

Rose walks up and says, "Aelita has been a great sister to me, she's never let me give up on my dreams and I thank her for that, she knows I didn't ask her to save me 3 days ago, but even without her here it's like the world has stopped moving, the happy expressions have stopped, all my life I have wanted to just be a family with my sister, and I lost that chance because of something stupid, she jumped in to save me and even though I should hate her for leaving, I think she knew what she was doing when she decided to jump in front of what was aiming for me, I love my little sister forever. I wish I would have been the one to die not Aelita, she was an energetic girl when we were little, now it's like the world means nothing to me except for my family, I love you sis and I'm sorry. May you rest in peace little sister" I watch Rose leave the stand and come to approach me and I look at her watching tears fall from her eyes, Ulrich walks up to us letting Rose cry into his chest, I nod at him and I look at all the emotion and incoherent whispers that Yumi and Jeremy are passing. I glare at them; this is not a time to get all lovey dovey when my fiancée is dead! I look at the coffin willing myself to open it looking at Aelita's pale body quietly tears falling onto her face, I move my lips to hers for a last time so my fiancée won't be at least in heaven without a kiss from me. I interlock my fingers with hers tears falling silently and landing on her beautiful glimmering face, I kiss her forehead praying for her and mumbling a few I love yous in the process. I turn my back to her coffin after closing it again, not willing myself to look near it again knowing my heart will break again if I look at her body, I look at Ulrich and Rose's pale expression. They're the tannest group members yet they look as white as a ghost right now. I walk over giving Ulrich a treat her right look and he nods burying his head in Rose's hair. I then remember something in my pocket. A necklace I got for Aelita. I run over to her coffin putting it on her neck I pray she forgives me for forgetting, I look at her ashen face for the last time and mumble I love you in her ear closing the coffin and turning my back on the world.

- No one's POV-

So there you have it, Aelita Stones Della Robbia has passed away from a mysterious cause, all of those who witnessed her passing refuse to give any more detail of what happened. We pray to her loved ones and hope that she will forever live in their hearts, we love you Aelita and may you rest in peace


End file.
